Why Don't You and I
by TCD
Summary: Bella's new at Forks High and on her first day she hears wonderful music played by the Cullen boys. Alice introduces Bella and Edward during lunch. See what happens next. Pointless very fluffy One Shot written just for the fun of it. AU. Rated T. BxE.


**A/N:**_ Hi there, I got a silly idea for a fluffy one shot while I was listening to _Why Don't You and I _from _Nickelback_ and I couldn't help but want to share it with you guys, I needed some distraction from all the craziness that is my life anyways :). I hope you enjoy this little bit of pointless fluff. Don't forget to let me know what you think! :)_

_

* * *

_**Why Don't You and I**

I was walking the hallways of my new school. It was halfway through the semester at Forks High School and I was the new girl, that was just great, people had been looking my way all morning and I could swear I could hear them talking about me every time I went anywhere. I was on my way to my next class, the only class I was actually looking forward to, English, I liked English literature a lot and according to Charlie the English teacher at Forks High School was very good.

I slowly walked with the rest of the students in a general direction without really paying attention to where I was going. I hardly knew where my classes were in my old school back in Phoenix so I was not even close to being able to guess where they would be here. However, I didn't want to draw any more attention to myself than I was already doing by merely walking the halls of this school so I pretended that I needed to be where the rest of the students were going and prayed that I would end up at the right classroom.

At a certain point I heard music coming from one of the classrooms and it sounded really good. I found myself being drawn to the room for some reason and before I knew it I was peeking through the glass, trying to get a glimpse of the people making that music. I didn't recognize the song but it sounded very good. That's when I heard his voice singing and my breath got caught in my throat. It sounded so beautiful that water filled my eyes. I couldn't see his face but the sound of his voice alone made me think he was the most perfect boy I would ever meet. I tried to look through the small window next to the door, searching specifically for the person singing at this moment.

Suddenly a voice next to me startled me.

"They sound good don't they?" a high, female voice told me nicely.

I made a little jump and peeked over to the girl standing next to me with a guilty look on my face. _Busted_. I thought. _What would she think of me, spying on these boys?_

"Err, yes," I mumbled ashamed.

"It's alright," the girl told me smilingly, "I'm Alice, you're Isabella Swan aren't you?" she asked me nicely.

I really took in the girl extending her hand to me for the first time and she was extremely beautiful, in fact I had never seen anyone this beautiful in my life, she was a bit shorter than I was and she had short, spiky hair, her clothes were extremely fashionable, or at least that would be my guess since I really knew nothing of fashion, her skin was extremely pale but somehow it suited her and her eyes had a strange but beautiful, golden color.

I hesitantly shook her hand and smiled back at her timidly. Her hand was cold but it didn't feel uncomfortable.

"Yes, I'm Bella," I told her, automatically correcting her. Somehow I thought Charlie had been calling me Isabella behind my back because everyone seemed to know me here that way, I had never cared much for that name and I really preferred Bella, as I had been trying to tell everyone who had addressed me from the moment I set foot in this school. "I, uhm, I heard them play and I was curious," I muttered defensively when I realized that she had just caught me staring through this small window at complete strangers.

Alice started laughing and I felt a little relieved, at least she didn't seem to think I was completely weird, that was nice. "That's fine, those are my brothers, I have to get to my English class now but I can introduce them to you at lunch if you want to, I'm sure they'll like you," she told me enthusiastically.

English class, that reminded me, I was late!

"Right, that sounds nice, I have to get to class too actually, I'm late," I babbled.

"What class do you have?"

"I have English as well, but I have no idea where I have to go really," I muttered while blushing heavily.

"Oh that's fine, I'll help you, show me which classroom you're looking for?" she said kindly. "That's a coincidence! We're in the same class!" she gushed after I had shown her my schedule. "It's this way," she continued before dragging me along with her through the hallways on our way to English.

It turned out that Alice and I got along very well. Alice had sat next to me during English and we had been getting to know each other throughout the entire class. To great dismay of the teacher, but I had already read the book they were discussing at the moment for my previous high school so any time the teacher thought he could trap me with a question on the book I had been able to provide him with the correct answer. After a few failed attempts he gave up and he let Alice and me continue getting acquainted.

I learned that Alice came from a large family. She lived with her foster parents, Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his wife. I remembered Charlie had mentioned Dr. Cullen once or twice before, he had always said the hospital was so lucky to have a nice and good doctor like him on their staff. Alice had said that she had two biological brothers, who were also adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife, along with a twin, boy and girl, of which the boy was Alice's boyfriend. And apparently the girl was dating Alice's older brother. I was surprised at the complexity of their family structure but she told me that it was never any problem, it was natural to her and she wouldn't have it any other way.

She told me that the boys I had heard play earlier were her boyfriend and her two brothers and the boy with the beautiful singing voice was her other, apparently single, brother. I felt a little bad for the guy, I could imagine it would be hard to live with all those couples in one house while being single yourself.

Alice asked me questions about my life as well and I told her the story of why I had moved to Forks, even though I considered my own story to be a little complex as well, Alice had no trouble keeping up.

"That's a really sweet thing you did for your mother," Alice told me smilingly after I had explained the entire story to her.

"I just want her to be happy and I'm sure it wouldn't be so bad to live in Forks," I replied. "If you just try not to think about the clouds, the green and the unstoppable rain," I joked while shivering delicately at the realization of what my life here was going to be like. No more trips to the beach, no more walking around in sun dresses and still being warm. This was not going to be easy.

"So why were your brothers and boyfriend practicing in that classroom?" I asked Alice after a while.

"They just like making music, that's why they chose music as a course but since they were already much better than any of the other students, or most other musicians for that matter, the teacher just wants them to practice in the classroom every now and then and then he can pretend to grade them for it," Alice told me before she started giggling. I laughed with her, it sounded strange to me that those boys would take music as a course here, they sounded wonderful. But I guess it was better than some of the other boring courses they offered here.

Before I knew it the class was over and the bell rang, indicating it was lunchtime. I had never seen that many students running out of the class that quickly, you would think it was a fire drill.

"Ready to go?" Alice asked me while she was waiting for me to gather my books and rise from my seat.

"Yes," I replied cheerfully after I had accomplished to pick up my books and secure them to my chest without dropping them once.

We walked into a crowd of students all walking in the same direction, I assumed that I would find the cafeteria at the end of this flow of students. Alice and I chatted happily the entire way to the cafeteria and we didn't once stop until we both had taken our tray of food and were walking towards the table. I didn't really notice where we were going until Alice suddenly stopped next to me. I looked up a little confused only to see a table full of people just as gorgeous as Alice was.

There was a buff, very handsome boy sitting at the end of the table, he was just as pale as Alice was, in fact they all were, and he had the same color eyes, just like the rest of them, you could really see the similarities and I assumed that was her older brother she had been telling me about earlier.

"Bella, this is my brother Emmett, Emmett, this is my new friend Bella," Alice introduced us cheerfully.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you," the boy named Emmett said while flashing a big grin at me. I assumed that some people might find Emmett intimidating since he was so big but when he grinned he just looked like a big child.

"Hi," I replied shyly but I couldn't help but smile back a little at his enthusiasm.

"And this is Emmett's girlfriend and my sister, Rosalie," Alice moved on to the beautiful blonde girl sitting next to Emmett. She was truly exquisite and I couldn't help but feel very plain when I was looking at her. I smiled shyly at her and she nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"This here is my boyfriend Jasper," Alice said enthusiastically while pointing towards the blonde boy sitting closest to us.

"Pleasure to meet you Bella," he said politely while smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied while blushing.

"And finally, this is my brother Edward," she said while motioning towards the last boy, who was sitting all the way at the other end of the table. Alice quickly took her seat next to Jasper and she left the only empty chair at the table, directly next to the guy she had just introduced as Edward for me.

I shyly walked over to the empty chair and the boy looked up. I gasped when his beautiful, liquid golden eyes met mine, he was just as pale as the rest of the Cullens but somehow it looked so much better on him, his bronze hair was arranged in a messy array and his facial features were divine. I couldn't seem to tear myself away from his gaze and I tried to sit down without looking.

I had completely forgotten about my clumsiness as I pulled back the chair and sat down, I missed the chair entirely and I knew it was only a matter of milliseconds until my butt would be introduced to the floor and I would die of embarrassment. However, somehow I never hit the floor because two strong arms caught me and safely put me down on my chair. I smiled ashamedly at the god named Edward and with the most beautiful singing voice I had ever heard.

"Err, thanks," I mumbled while blushing a deeper shade of red than I had ever blushed before. This was so like me! I mentally slapped myself for being such an idiot, I knew better than to do anything without looking at what I was doing by now.

"You're welcome, it's nice to meet you, Bella," he said in a velvety voice, I had thought the sound of him singing was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard but the way he said my name made me melt even more.

The rest of lunch passed by quickly and I enjoyed getting to know Alice's siblings. They were a lot of fun and I was happy to discover that I felt very comfortable around them. I had trouble keeping my eyes off of Edward and throughout the entire lunch I felt an electricity at my right side, somehow I was very aware of this particular boy and I had never felt my stomach make that many twists before, it made focusing on the conversation very hard from time to time but somehow I got through lunch without coming across as a complete idiot.

The next class after lunch was Biology and I was very pleased to learn that Edward was in my class. We walked to class together and somehow I felt comfortable around him, even with all the butterflies attacking my stomach. Edward was very interested in learning everything there was about me and I couldn't quite understand why that was but I answered all the questions he shot at me truthfully and for some reason he looked like he was trying to unravel a mystery rather than talking to the most boring girl alive.

Class started and it was hard to talk to Edward when the teacher was explaining today's assignment. However, halfway through the teacher's story I felt something slide against my hand softly and I looked over to find a note laying next to it. I looked to Edward and he was smiling back at me serenely, motioning towards the note with his head. I was thrilled that he wanted to communicate with me rather than pay attention to the teacher. I quickly opened the note to find the next question in it, written in his perfect penmanship.

_Since we can't talk without disturbing the class I figured this was a nice solution. What kind of music do you like? _

I smiled at the note briefly before starting to write down my answer.

We spent the entire class writing questions and answers back and forth and I had never enjoyed a class this much before. I learned much about Edward, for instance I learned that he enjoyed playing the piano and that he enjoyed reading as well, we had roughly the same taste in music and at a certain point I even learned that he had never had a girlfriend before. The only reason I had had the courage to ask him about that particular part of his life was because he had asked me the same question, or rather whether I had had a boyfriend before, right before and I only had to write "and you?".

The bell rang and I was actually disappointed that this class was over, for one part because I had gym after this and I was terrible in gym, not to mention a danger to anything in my surrounding, but most importantly it meant that my time with Edward was up. Edward must have noticed my expression because he chuckled.

"I enjoyed getting to know you a lot Bella," he said sweetly while we exited the classroom.

"Me too," I replied softly.

"I have to get to my next class now but I like to get to know you better soon," he said while staring into my eyes.

"I would like that very much," I replied a little too enthusiastically. Edward chuckled.

"Before I forget, my brothers and I are performing in a bar in town tonight, I would like it very much if you would come too." He never once let go of my gaze as my stomach twisted frantically and my breath got caught in my throat again.

"Sure," I managed to choke out.

"Great, I'll see you there then!" he replied enthusiastically. He softly put his hand up to my cheek and brushed it briefly. I turned bright red and his touch left a burning sensation on my skin. My heart was racing by now and it was as if Edward noticed because the moment it started jumping out of my chest Edward smiled before saying goodbye and walking away towards his next class, leaving me dazed and unable to form any coherent thoughts.

Gym was horror but I managed to injure only myself, I hit myself on the head with a badminton racket multiple times and I tripped over my own feet at least twice, it was not a very charming sight and I was happy that none of the Cullens were in my gymclass so they would never witness me in this condition. I pulled myself through the class only with the thought of seeing Edward and his brothers perform tonight, I was sure it was going to be amazing and I couldn't wait. I was glad I had made some friends here already and I was sure the rest of the school was going to get sick of staring at me eventually, then everything would be perfect. Especially if Edward and I would be… _No! _I told myself sternly. _Don't even go there, you'll only end up disappointing yourself! Why would a guy like Edward even be interested in a girl like you that way?_

That realization put a damper on my good mood for a while but after I had quickly gotten dressed and raced to the parking lot to go home and find something to wear for tonight I noticed Alice standing by my car, apparently waiting for me, and my mood quickly lightened.

"Hi Bella!" she said enthusiastically the moment I was within hearing distance.

"Hi Alice! What are you doing here?" I asked her a little surprised.

"Waiting for you of course," she said cheerfully.

"I can see that," I told her teasingly, "but why?"

"Edward told me he had invited you to the bar tonight to see him perform, he really likes you, you know? And I figured you might need some help with figuring out what to wear and everything and I was hoping you would let me do your make-up and hair," she rambled in her enthusiasm.

I had hardly heard a word she had said after she said that Edward really likes me, my butterflies had resurfaced again and they were fluttering more violently than they had done before, my ears were ringing in excitement and my heart was speeding so fast I was afraid it was going to race out of my chest at any moment now.

"Bella?" Alice asked worriedly while waving her head in front of my eyes, "If you don't want me to come along you can just tell me, I won't get mad," she told me sincerely.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Don't you want me to come with you?" she asked me uncertainly.

"No of course you can come with me! Sounds like fun!" I replied as enthusiastically as I could manage in my absentminded state.

"Great! I took the liberty of bringing the perfect dress for you! I had a free period so I picked it up from my home," she gushed.

The rest of the afternoon Alice was grooming me, getting me ready for the evening. I thought she was going way overboard but she had been so nice to me today that I didn't want to offend her and if it would have been only me dressing and readying myself I would probably end up looking underdressed or something. Not that I would look anything but plain next to the rest of the Cullens with all their perfection and beauty but a little help probably couldn't hurt.

Alice had brought a beautiful, off the shoulder, dark blue cocktail dress and I had to say it looked very nice on me.

It was around 7 when Alice was finally done with me and she had to leave to get herself ready and to have dinner. I had completely forgotten about Charlie as well and I hurried downstairs to start fixing his dinner and my own. Charlie wasn't world's most perceptive dad in the world but I was sure he was going to notice the hairdo, the make-up and most importantly the dress, and the prospect of the awkward conversation we were going to have at dinner made me nauseous.

When I got downstairs I noticed the light on answering machine was flickering, indicating that there was a new message on there. I played the message while I started gathering all the stuff I needed for dinner. It was Charlie and to my great pleasure he announced that he was going to be home very late, he was going to grab some dinner with the guys from his work and after that he said he had some paperwork to finish and he wouldn't be home before ten. He said he was sorry to leave me alone this way and that I should call him if anything was wrong.

I made a little jump of happiness at how perfect I had dodged the bullet with this message. No awkward dinner conversation tonight. I quickly picked up the phone and dialed Charlie's work number to tell him that there was no need for him to feel guilty and to tell him that I had met some nice friends at school and they had invited me to come along to a bar. I assured him I wasn't going to stay out too late and he said I should have fun. I think he was just very happy that I had found some people I liked so quickly.

At exactly 9 o'clock the doorbell rang and I quickly ran towards the door to answer it for Alice. However, when I opened the door I realized that it wasn't Alice but Edward who was picking me up.

Edward was wearing a nice black pair of pants with a black button-up shirt and he looked absolutely stunning. I gasped the same way I had when I had first laid eyes on him and I was at a loss for words.

"Wow, you look wonderful!" Edward said with a gorgeous, crooked smile on his face.

"Thanks, you too," I muttered shyly.

Edward chuckled and extended his arm to me. "Ready to go?" he asked while raising his eyebrows.

"Yes," I replied quickly and I took his arm before stepping out of the door and letting him lead me to his shiny, silver Volvo.

"Alice wasn't very pleased with me when I said that I wanted to pick you up myself since she wanted to make sure that everything was still in place but I managed to persuade her, although this means that I have to be nice to her for a couple of days," Edward said jokingly while we were walking towards the car.

He opened the passenger door for me and helped me in, he put his hand on my cheek again like he had done this afternoon and again I felt the burning sensation I had felt before. Then he was gone and before I knew it he was sitting next to me in the car and we were backing out of our driveway.

The bar was not far from my house and the time alone with Edward felt way too short. Edward helped me out of his car the same way he had helped me into it and I was surprised that gentlemen still existed. I felt a little silly being treated like I was royalty or something but for some reason it seemed to fit Edward very well.

When we entered the bar I noticed all the rest of the Cullens were already waiting at a table in the front of the room, close to the stage. There was a small dance floor in the middle of the room but hardly anyone was actually dancing. A band was playing soft music and it seemed like a very cozy place.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said enthusiastically before pulling me in for a hug.

"Hi Alice," I replied cheerfully, "you look wonderful!" I complimented her.

"So do you," she said while winking at me.

I smiled back at her. "I have you to thank for that, so thanks," I replied smilingly. We both giggled and then I turned my attention to the rest of the group.

Every single one of the Cullens looked amazing, both Alice and Rosalie were stunning in their dresses and the guys looked very handsome, even more so than they had done earlier, in their black, neat pants and nice shirts.

We chatted happily throughout the first hour of the evening and I was happy to see that it was just as comfortable as it had been during lunch. The band that was currently playing was playing another slow song and both Emmett and Jasper asked their respective girlfriends to dance. I watched them walk towards the dance floor and they started swaying to the music gracefully. I realized that I was left alone with Edward and I felt a little embarrassed.

I glanced over to where he had been sitting, only to find his seat empty. I felt really stupid for a short moment but then I realized that he was standing right next to me, holding out his hand for me to take it. I looked up to his face in shock, realizing he was asking me to dance with him.

"I can't dance," I choked out in panic.

Edward grabbed my hand confidently and easily lifted me from my seat, he started leading me towards the dance floor to join the rest of his family while he said "That's okay, I can." and smiling angelically at me.

When we reached the dance floor Edward put his arms around my waist and he draped my arms around his neck, before I knew it he started moving to the music and we were actually dancing. It wasn't as hard as I would have expected and it wasn't long before I forgot everything around me and was only focused on the fact that Edward was this close and his arms were around my waist.

The song ended too soon for my taste and we had to get back to our booth. It was their turn to perform, so the boys made their way to the stage and started installing everything for their performance.

They played many songs that evening and every new song was more lovely. They were all truly amazing with their instruments and the music was incredible. Before I knew it it was time for the last song and I actually felt sad that I couldn't listen to them play and sing forever.

"This is a song I came up with this afternoon," Edward started saying into the microphone, "It's inspired by a wonderful girl and I hope she likes it," he said without breaking his gaze away from me. I felt all the blood in my body rush to my cheeks as I realized he meant me and my heart made many frantic leaps.

_Since the moment I spotted you  
__Like walking around with little wings on my shoes  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies  
And it's alright  
Bouncing around from cloud to cloud  
I got the feeling like I'm never going to come down  
If I said I didn't like it then you'd know I'd lie  
_

Edward started singing in his heavenly voice and I couldn't form a coherent thought anymore. This was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard and my eyes started to fill up with tears again. It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for me and I couldn't help but feel a little hopeful that Alice was right that Edward actually did like me.

_W__hy don't you and I get together  
And fly to the moon and straight on to heaven  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in_

He sang the chorus once more and there was no controlling the butterflies in my stomach anymore. This was by far the most perfect night of my life.

The song ended and the boys walked off stage under much, well-deserved applause, they were incredible.

"That was wonderful!" I told Edward enthusiastically when he had retaken his seat next to me.

"I'm glad you liked it!" he said while smiling that amazing, crooked smile at me.

At the end of the evening Edward brought me home and walked me to my door.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening," I told him sincerely.

"You're very welcome," he replied smilingly.

I was reluctant to say goodbye to him so I just stood there on my porch, gazing at the most perfect creature to have ever walked this earth and for some reason he seemed to be doing the same thing.

"I guess I should go," Edward said reluctantly after a long moment of silence.

"Guess so," I replied with the same level of reluctance in my voice.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," Edward promised me and the prospect of seeing him again so soon lightened my mood immediately.

"Alright," I replied enthusiastically.

Edward seemed to deliberate for a moment but then he smiled at me and moved his head closer to mine very slowly. I leaned in automatically and before I knew it his cold lips crushed against mine and we were kissing. His arms were around my waist suddenly and he was holding me close to his body, I threw my arms around his neck and let my hands wander through his perfect hair, feeling the silky softness of it. I breathed in his sweet, delicious scent and I was mesmerized.

Too soon he pulled away, his eyes seemed to have darkened a little since before the kiss but I was sure mine were the same way. He smiled serenely at me before leaning in once more, brushing his lips softly against mine.

"Goodnight, sweet Bella," he whispered before he turned around and walked away to his car.

"Goodnight," I whispered a little too late and then I turned around as well, I softly opened the door and ran inside.

Charlie was already asleep so I quickly made my way to my room, got ready for bed and the moment my head hit the pillow I thought back on the perfect night I had had, Edward was truly amazing and he actually liked _me_. That kiss was straight out of a fairytale. I let out a happy sigh and fell asleep peacefully. My life couldn't get more perfect than this.

* * *

**A/N: **_Well, that was it for this particular bunch of fluff :D I hope you guys enjoyed it :) Don't forget to let me know what you guys thought :) Well, I'm working on a longer story _**Uncovering Secrets** _(the summary is on my profile :)) but I'm sure I'll be uploading some One Shots before I'm completely ready to upload with that particular story :) _

_Until next time,  
Xxx,  
Thari_


End file.
